The Yin Naruto
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terlahir , tidak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya , mau dibawa kemanakah arah jalan hidupnya . Dimana dia akan memilih ? Jalan yang benar atau jalan yang salah … Kegelapan atau cahaya . Kesalahan atau kebenaran . Entahlah … satu-satunya yang Ia tahu adalah 'Bertahan atau dihantam'
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning**_ : _Abal , OOC ,Thypo Not-Godlike Naruto just Strong _

_**Disc**__ : Naruto milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**__ saya Cuma pinjam karakternya._

_**Sumarry : Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terlahir , tidak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya , mau dibawa kemanakah arah jalan hidupnya . Dimana dia akan memilih ? Jalan yang benar atau jalan yang salah … Kegelapan atau cahaya . Kesalahan atau kebenaran .**_

_**Entahlah … satu-satunya yang Ia tahu adalah 'Bertahan atau dihantam !'**_

_**Naruto Hozuki : 14 Tahun.**_

_**Mei Terumi : 13 Tahun.**_

_**Naruto pov**_

Hozuki Naruto itulah aku.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melahirkanku dan aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupku sehingga aku diciptakan. Yang ku tahu hanyalah, aku ini sebatang kara dan ditakdirkan untuk menempuh hidupku seorang diri di Dunia kejam dan tak manusia tak peduli akan status,gender dan Usia .Dimana ada slogan berbunyi

"_**Kill or be Killed"**_

Kejam bukan ? Yah itulah dunia ini ! … Tapi apa boleh buat,Inilah hidupku .Keras ? Yap dan tak ada kata pamrih .Tak ada belas kasih, kedamaian seakan punah , Cinta ? Apa itu Cinta ?

Dan aku tidak peduli !

Dan yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah diriku tak si A si B sampai Si Z .Just me … Only me !

"_**Janjiku dan Janjinya"**_

_**04.00 in Kiri-Gakure .**_

Kiri-Gakure, Desa yang dikenal dengan kemampuan para Ninja-nya yang rata-rata mahir melakukan jutsu-jutsu yang berbau elemen air, tempat dimana seorang mahluk yang tak jelas asal dan usulnya yang tidak lain adalah Hozuki Naruto bertempat tinggal. Desa yang berada ditengah lautan yang membentang luas. Desa yang juga dikenal sebagai Desa yang sangat kerasan dalam mendidik para shinobi-nya. Untuk lulus akademi saja, tuntutannya sangatlah merepotkan. Yakni, menghalalkan pembunuhan selama itu dibutuhkan, tak ada belas kasihan, manusia di Desa tersebut seakan diciptakan untuk mengalahkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Ya, apa yang bisa dikata, toh' itu sudah menjadi tradisi yang turun temurun dilestarikan disana.

Dan, Hozuki Naruto, pria yang sudah memasuki masa remaja itu adalah salah satu Ninja yang mampu melewati masa-masa keras-nya kehidupan di Desa itu. Di usia-nya yang genap 14 Tahun, ia telah merasakan sensasi kehewanian, dimana ia dituntut untuk membantai kawannya se-akademi demi mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan, pengakuan bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang Ninja seutuhnya. Yaitu Genin, tahap awal dalam berkarir di Dunia Ninja ini.

_**Padang**_ rerumputan dan pepohonan tanpa dedaunan, langit kejinggan dengan Bulan sabit yang tampak samar oleh awan-awan yang tampak kelam, Tampaklah seorang anak berambut keemasan pucat sedang bersandar direrantingan bersama sebilah Pedang besar yang Ia sandarkan di samping tubuhnya. Dia tak lain adalah Naruto . Hozuki Naruto yang sedang menatap malas panorama alam kala itu.

"Fuhh … sungguh membosankan !"Gumamnya malas.

Sesaat Ia menyibak rambut pirangnya lalu melompat dari atas pepohonan dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat membosankan itu dan kembali melanjutkan perkelanaannya yang tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya itu sambil membaca Novel kesukaannya.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap**_ , Sesaat Bocah pirang itu berjalan dalam keheningan hingga tak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang kini sedang mengejarnya dari belakang dan setelah itu …

Set …

Muncul di atas ranting tepat dihadapannya sambil mengacungkan _Kunai_ kearah Naruto.

"Hihi ! Kutemukan juga kau Naru !"

Mendengar suara itu, spontan Naruto pun mengadahkan pandangannya keatas dengan tatapan yang malasnya nauzubilaminjalikitu hingga akhirnya safir itu pun menemukan sesosok wanita cantik berambut kemerahan panjang, dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya sedang berdiri tegak menantang didepannya sembari menebar senyuman manis kearahnya.

"Pagi Naruto !"Sapanya ceria.

Naruto mengendus dan bertolak pinggang ala cover boy.

"Ck ? Kau lagi …"Gumamnya."Apa kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku ?"Umpat Naruto lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke novel kesukaannya.

Merasa diacuhkan Mei pun segera melompat turun kebawah dan kembali menjegat langkahnya .

"Hei ! Tunggu !"Teriaknya.

Naruto kembali menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosongnya .

"Sebelum pergi ! Kau harus melewati mayatku … Blonde Sialan !"Seru Mei sengit dengan seringaian percaya dirinya, tak lupa sambil mengacungkan Kunai kearahnya .Naruto menatap bosan .

"Lagi-Lagi , pergilah Mei aku sedang malas hari ini !"

"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah,"Ujarnya."Aku akan terus menguntitmu jika kau tidak mau bertarung denganku !"Lanjutnya, Naruto pun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menggaruk rambut dibelakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ohh ayolah Mei ! _Don't make me laugh_ … Kemampuanmu itu sangat jauh dibawahku."Terang Naruto. Mei mengerutkan alis, gigi-gigi putihnya mengerat karena kesal merasa diremehkan.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu."

Mei semakin gusar.

"Hey Pirang, jangan sombong ya. Siapa yang tahu kalau belum dicoba, huh ?"

"He...?"Naruto menaikan sebelah alis.

"Coba berapa kali lagi …?"Tanya Naruto."Kau sudah bertarung denganku selama 97 kali dan hasilnya sama saja … aku-aku juga yang menang."Terangnya.

Mei mengecutkan bibirnya._*Tampang ngambek cute_.

Ia tahu Naruto benar, selama ini ia selalu kalah jika berduel melawan Naruto. Entah apa yang salah padanya, padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras dengan berlatih dan menempa dirinya semampunya. Namun tetap saja hasilnya Zong. Naruto tetap tak mampu diraihnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bosan meladenimu. Lebih baik kau pulang lalu nyuci piring, ngepel atau apalah. Bantu orang tua dirumah … dari pada melakukan hal sia-sia dengan melawan orang sepertiku."Ujar Naruto coba menasehati, tapi tetap tak mampu melunakan keinginan Mei untuk bertarung dengannya. Mei malah justru tiba-tiba berlari ala ninja kearah Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Sialan, jangan meremehkan aku ya, mentang-mentang aku ini wanita. Hiaaaat!"

Naruto menatap kosong ,Ia sadar ini akan terjadi .Mei benar-benar keras kepala. Ohh … sudahlah, apa boleh buat. Naruto pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda sambil manarik gagang _Samehada-_nya.

"Hhh … Baik Mei, jangan salahkan aku kalau kulit cantik-mu itu tergores atau lecet karena aku ya !?"Geretak Naruto.

Mei menarik ujung bibirnya, lalu mendecah merendahkan kearah Naruto .

"Cihh, Jangan sombong sialaaan."

"Hn ? Baik aku tak akan menahan diriku lagi Mei !"Seru Naruto sambil membentuk **handseal** .

_**"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha"**_

Dan … Lentingan baja dan Chakra beradu pun tak terbantahkan ketika kedua senjata dan Tekhnik mereka bertemu pandang .Tanda pertarungan antara Mei dan Naruto baru saja dimulai .

**.**

**.**

**~O~O~O~O~**

**.**

**.**

_**15 menit**_ kemudian …

Tampaklah Mei sedang terlentang tak berdaya dengan tubuh berlumuran peluh dan debu diatas rerumputan.

"Engh … Hosh,Hosh,Hosh …Cih ! Aku kalah !"Gerutunya sebal. Dan kira-kira dua meter dari sana tampaklah Naruto sedang duduk di atas akar pohon sambil mendinginkan kepalanya dengan menyiraminya air dari sebuah guci.

"Hhh, sudah kubilang, wanita itu pantasnya bukan bertarung tapi didapur, masak, mengurus anak dan semacamnya."Ujar Naruto."Bertarung itu hanya untuk laki-laki, wanita itu tidak pantas tahu !"Lanjutnya. Sesaat Mei meliriknya. Menyebalkan sekali dia, apa-apaan ucapannya itu. Bertarung cuma untuk anak Lelaki ? Benarkah ? …

"Cih ! Sok tahu … mana ada yang seperti itu ! Pilih kasih sekali."Timpal Mei. Dengan perlahan Mei pun mulai bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak berdebu bekas pertarungan tadi.

"Hei Baka, lihat nanti ! Aku pasti akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu !"Lanjutnya. Mendengarnya, Naruto menarik pupilnya kekanan , meliriknya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Maksudmu apa ?" Tanya Naruto

Mei pun berdiri sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku akan membuat dunia sadar kalau wanita juga patut diperhitungkan dan ingatlah kalau suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu !"Terang Mei penuh semangat dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sejenak Naruto menutup matanya lalu berdiri dan memasukan sebelah tangan kesaku celananya.

"Ck , Menarik juga ?"Sahut Naruto "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Huh ?"Tanya Naruto.

Mei menarik pupilnya keatas. "Taruhan ? Taruhan apa ?"Tanyanya .  
"Taruhan , Jika kau mampu menang melawanku Kau bebas berbuat apapun padaku sesukamu!"

"Hmm ? Lalu ,Bagaimana jika aku yang kalah ?"

"Tentu saja Kebalikannya !"Sesaat hening keduanya hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing."Maksudmu ?"Tanya Mei meminta penjelasan .

"Kau harus menuruti apapun kemauanku !"Seru Naruto datar . Mendengar aura yang keluar dari mimic Naruto sempat membuat Mei sedikit ragu akan tawaran dari sahabat karibnya itu .Ia agak takut kalau Naruto memikirkan yang tidak-tidak saat ini.

"Bagaimana ? Kau tampak bimbang Nona percaya diri !"Ejek Naruto ."Kau kemanakan sifat percaya dirimu yang biasanya !"

"Sialaan ! Hei aku tidak ragu ya baka ! Aku hanya …"

"Hanya ?"Pancingnya.

"Ha-Hanya takut jika kau meminta yang tidak-tidak kepadaku !"Jawab Mei dengan rona tipis di sisi pipinya .

"Hn ? Bukankah itu sama saja ! Itu tandanya kau tidak yakin kalau suatu saat nanti kau mampu melampauiku !"

"He-Hei bu-bukan begit-"

"Heh … akhirnya aku sadar kalau ucapanmu tadi hanya bualan belaka !"Potong Naruto lalu berbalik memunggungi Mei ."Hn ? Bodohnya aku , bisa-bisanya aku mempercayai ucapan gadis pembual ini !"Rutuk Naruto santai.

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Mei naik darah , Ia merasa kalau Naruto baru saja merendahkannya .

"H-Hei sialan aku tidak seperti itu !" Teriak Mei . Naruto mengabaikannya ,kini ia pun mulai melangkah menjauh dari Mei sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya .

"Ya-Ya-Ya … Terserahlah …"Gumamnya .

"He-Hei tunggu Sialan !"

"…"  
"HEI !"

"…"

"Ok , fine-fine ! Aku setuju, aku setuju dengan taruhan itu."Teriak Mei dengan menaikan oktav suaranya .

Itu spontan, sejujurnya Ia merasa kalau Taruhan itu berat buatnya , Sesungguhnya Ia ingin menolaknya , Tapi kenapa ? Sepertinya emosi telah menguasainya … 'Sial'Batinnya .Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya , menyeringai tipis dan membatin 'Sudah kuduga …'

"Aku setuju ! Dan aku pastikan kalau aku yang akan membungkam mulutmu !"Lanjut Mei kasar,Naruto menoleh kebelakang , menatapnya sambil menebar senyuman hangat kearahnya.

"Tapi beri aku waktu untuk itu !"Lanjut Mei.

Naruto berbalik sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Hemm ... Baiklah ! Bagaimana jika dua tahun dari sekarang ?"Tawar menggeleng.

"Itu terlalu cepat sialan ! Bagimana jika Empat tahun saja ! aku mau empat tahun !"

"Dua setengah tahun!"Potong Naruto tak mau kalah .

"Tiga setengah tahun ! Kumohon jangan secepat itu !"Pinta Mei dengan sangat.

Dan melihat wajah merajuk Mei yang begitu polos membuat Naruto akhirnya tidak tega .

"Hhh ... Baiklah nona penawar ! Ku beri kau waktu Tiga tahun ! Bagaimana ?"Tanyanya santai.

Mei sibuk berpikir,mempertimbangkan tawaran Naruto yang sepertinya adalah yang terakhir.

"Emm ?"

"Tidak mau ? Ohh benar-benar ... Ck ! Pembual !"Ucap Naruto santai ketika melihat keraguan di raut Mei.

Sialnya,Mei memang mudah terpancing, merasa kembali diejek Mei pun tak kuasa lagi menahan kedongkolannya kepada Naruto yang memang cukup pintar dalam hal menyulut emosi seseorang.

"Grr ! Baik-Baik ! Kau menang ! Tiga tahun ... Aku setuju ! Dan kuharap kau akan menepati janjimu Sialan !"

"Ck tentu saja ... bagiku janji sama saja sebuah sumpah ! Sejujurnya aku yang agak sangsi kepadamu ..."Sahut Naruto."Aku tidak yakin dengan keteguhan hatimu !"

"Tenang Blonde ! Begini-gini aku ini adalah wanita yang berpegang teguh pada sebuah janji ... Kupastikan tiga tahun lagi kau akan terbungkam dengan perubahanku !"Tutur Mei tak kalah sengit.

Yang memaksa sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Hn ? Kutunggu saat itu Mei … Kutunggu sekali !"Ucap Naruto,lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Mei yang masih terdiam menatap kepergiannya .

"Baik Nona pemarah ! Aku duluan Jaa !".Ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan itu hembusan angin pun tiba-tiba menyisir kedua Bocah berbeda gender itu.

Sementara Mei yang kala itu masih terpaku hanya mampu menatapnya intens hingga Naruto mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya,bersamaan dengan dedaunan gugur yang terhempas betebaran kesegala arah.

Dan disaat itu pula Mei pun membatin.

_'Naruto ! Akan kubuat kau menyadari kalau seorang wanita ! Tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata! Dan kuharap kau menepati janjimu ! Tiga tahun lagi … dimana nanti aku akan membuktikan hal itu kepadamu … ditempat ini !'_

"_**Hozuki Naruto !"**_

Sementara Naruto yang sudah menghilang pun membatin disaat bersamaan .

_'Dan selama tiga tahun ini ku harap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik …'_

"_**Mei Terumi !"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC …**_

_**Hai ini hanya prolog … Maaf jika kependekan , biasa Fanfic pertama .Terinspirasi dari sebuah Movie dan saya lupa maaf kalau kosa katanya sangat buruk dan pertarungannya di Skip .Coz saya lupa jutsu-justunya Mei *Ditendang …**_

_**Mind to Review ?**_

_**Trims**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning**_ : Fic ini penuh dengan ke-_Abalan , ke-OOC-an ,Thypo bertebaran, Alur yang aneh, EYD, gender-bend, EYD, hancur, membuat mata perih. Mungkin Mainstream. _

_Dan sebagainya._

_Not-Godlike Naruto, its too boring.  
_

_**Disc**__ : Naruto milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**__ saya Cuma pinjam karakternya._

_**Rate** : Untuk saat ini masih T and T+ untuk dialog._

**" Ujian Chuunin "**

**.**

**.**

Menggeliat didalam selimutnya, seorang pemuda tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang tampak sembab perlahan-lahan. Sesaat ia menoleh kearah jendela rumahnya yang mewah dan melihat gordengnya melambai-lambai terhempas angin yang menyusup dari ventilasi bersama cahaya yang juga lolos dari celah sempit ventilasi. Setelah sadar ia pun mulai berjalan dan membuka tirai rumahnya hingga safir-biru mengkilap itu menemukan sosok mentari mulai muncul diantara deretan pegunungan.

Sesaat, pemuda itu menguap lebar-lebar sambil merentangkan tubuhnya hingga mengakibatkan gemericit engsel tubuhnya terdengar lirih ke-pendengaran.

"Hoam, sudah pagi rupanya."

Setelah menghirup udara pagi ia pun menuju wastafel sembari mengguyuri air kewajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu pun memandangi cermin besar yang memantulkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang kala itu hanya mengenakan boxer sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuknya. Hingga tanpa sadar, pemuda itu pun menyeringai sendiri.

'Hn, ternyata aku lumayan juga.' Batin pemuda itu. Walau sebenarnya, ungkapan itu harus dikoreksi menjadi 'ternyata aku ini tampan sekali'. Ya, Naruto memang bukan sosok yang_ LEBAY_.

Setelah puas menatap diri-nya dicermin. Pemuda itu pun segera memakai perlengkapan Ninja-nya. Yaitu, kaos hijau lengan pendek yang ditiban lagi dengan rompi hitam polos berkerah bulu ( kayak jecket Kiba kecil, hanya saja lengan pendek ) membuat ujung lengan kaos itu masih terlihat, lalu celana panjang gantung abu-abu dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir ia memakai Hitai-ate Kirigakure bagai Ban kapten di lengan kanannya. Dan setelah semua lengkap, ia pun berjalan santai keluar bersama _Samehada_ yang tergemblok mantap dipunggungnya.

_"Baiklah Konoha, apa permainan yang akan kita mainkan hari ini ..."_ Gumamnya sambil melompat dari atap ke atap menuju gedung_ Hokage kiri-gakure._

**_Flashback ..._**

Setelah pertarungan antara dia dan Mei. Naruto-pun lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah di Kedai terdekat yang entah apa nama-nya sembari mengisi perutnya dengan santapan lezat yang dijual disana.

Namun dikala menikmati sarapan pagi-nya tanpa terduga, munculah seseorang dari kerubungan asap tepat disebelahnya. Naruto pun sontak menoleh dengan delikan datarnya, walau tampak bergelagat santai, Naruto bukan-lah sosok pemula di dunia ini. Ia tahu betul, sedikit saja melakukan kecerobohan, ia bisa mati kapan saja. Itu hanya gayanya dan Ninja dibelakangnya sadar betul akan hal itu. Naruto, bukanlah Ninja sembarangan. Ia berbahaya disaat apapun juga.

"Hei-hei, jangan tegang seperti itu."Gumam pria itu setelah menyadari atmosfir tidak menyenangkan keluar dari pria dihadapannya."Aku kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Bagaimana, ada waktu ?"

"Hn ?"

"Ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang cukup penting. Kuharap, kau mau mendengarkan-ku." Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari Ninja tersebut. Naruto pun mulai melunak.

"Baiklah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat Jonin Desa seperti-mu repot-repot datang kemari ?"Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Langsung ke pokok masalah, Hozuki ?"

"Hn ?" Kicauan sakratis keluar dari mulut bocah pirang tersebut seolah memaksa sebuah senyuman kecut terlukis di paras Jonin tersebut. Ya, Naruto memang Ninja yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Ya-Ya-Ya, Hozuki ... dengan segala kesibukannya." _Cih, Ninja muda zaman sekarang rata-rata memang sangat membosankan. Fucking with Him!. _Batinnya.

"Cepatlah katakan ..." Pinta Naruto lagi dengan nada tak sabarnya.

"Baik-Baik, ini tentang dirimu. _Mizukage_ memerintahku untuk memanggil-mu. Beliau berkata kalau ada masalah penting yang ia ingin bicarakan dengan-mu."

"Dengan-ku ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dada-nya dengan jempolnya.

**_Beberapa saat kemudian kemudian._**

**_10.25 A.M_**

Siang pun menjelang, langit berwarna biru pun mulai berbaur dengan warna kuning ke-emasan yang terpancar lewat sang mentari yang mulai meninggi di kahyangan. Cuaca yang cukup cerah untuk ukuran sebuah Desa yang lebih sering dilanda hujan. Menghasilkan sinar menderang menerangi hari Senin di Kiri-gakure termasuk dua orang mahluk yang kini sedang berdiri berjajar menghadap sang-kage diruangannya_.  
_

Mei-Kiri dan Zabuza-kanan.

"Baik anak-anak, kalian tahu kenapa kalian ku panggil kemari?" Tanya sesosok Pria dihadapannya. Mizukage ke-4. Mei Cs hanya menggeleng. Mizukage mendongkak, mempiramidakan tangannya dengan tumpuan meja kerja-nya. Ia menajamkan pandangannya, meng-isyaratkan kalau 'sepertinya ini serius'.

"Ujian _Chuunin_ akan dilaksanakan dan kalian kupilih sebagai wakil dari _Kiri-gakure_"

"Apa !" Mei menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Ng ?" Kening Zabuza mengkerut.

"Lho, Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Mei meminta penjelasan.

Mizukage memijit pelipisnya.

"Ini memang sangat mendadak, salahkan utusan Konoha yang terlambat mengirimi kabar dengan alasan ada masalah kala di perjalanan. Maaf."

"T-Tapi kami berdua bahkan belum melakukan persiapan."

"Tenanglah, ujian itu akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi." Balas Mizukage sembari merebahkan punggungnya di bangku putarnya.

Mendengar itu, Mei pun mengenduskan nafas lega. Bersyukur kalau ternyata masih ada waktu untuk melakukan persiapan. Hingga sesaat kemudian, Mei pun memandang Zabuza dan _Mizukage ke-4_ bergantian.

"J-Jadi, aku akan satu tim dengan Zabuza ?" Mizukage mengangguk.

"Hanya berdua ?" Tanya Mei memastikan.

"T- ..." Belum sempat menjawab. sesosok mahluk pun tiba-tiba menerobos lewat jendela gedung-Kage seenaknya dan setelah itu melangkah maju kearah 2 Ninja yang lainnya.

Mei mengedipkan matanya.

Kedip sekali lagi

dan lagi ...

Hingga Mei merasa kalau matanya sedang mangalami gangguan. Merasa dipandangi, pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu pun menunjuk Mei sambil memandang sang-_Kage. _

"Ehm, Usut punya usut, apa yang dilakukan si-Bodoh ini disini."

Perempatan pun muncul di jidat Mei. Oh demi guratan pori-pori Gamagunta, apa yang dilakukan si-menyebalkan ini disini.

"Tuan Mizukage, jangan bilang dia- ..."

"Ya, Hozuki Naruto adalah wakil _genin_ terakhir yang terpilih. Ini sudah ditetapkan, kalian ber-3 akan pergi ke _Konoha-Gakure_ untuk mengikuti ujian _Chuunin._" Seru Mizukage mantap yang memaksa menghoror-nya raut Mei Terumi akibat penjelasannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya terkejut sejenak sebelum _mode-cool_nya kembali mengambil alih.

"Hn, kuharap kau tak menyusahkanku Mei."Bisik Naruto ditelinga Mei kala keduanya berpapasan.

"Ta-Tapi, Tuan _Mizukage_, ke-kenapa harus dia ? Bukankah masih banyak _Genin_ yang cukup pantas untuk dinobatkan ... Kenapa, Kenapa harus si Brengsek pirang ini ?"

_Mizukage_ mengendus.

"Akademi Ninja di Kiri ada-3 Utara, Tengah dan Selatan ..." Mei, kau telah berhasil menjadi yang terbaik di Akademi bagian tengah setelah mengalahkan seluruh Murid se-akademi lainnya dan apa kau tau siapa pemenang Akademi Utara dan Selatan ?"

Mei menggeleng.

"Momochie Zabuza dari Utara sedang Selatan Hozuki Naruto adalah pemenangnya ..."

Mei membulatkan pupilnya. Ia tahu kalau Akademi Utara seleksi _Genin_ di menangkan oleh Zabuza, tapi Akademi Selatan. Ia baru tahu kalau Hozuki yang ia jadikan rivalnya ternyata adalah sang champion.

"Kejadian itu terjadi tahun lalu. Ia telah mengalahkan ratusan Ninja sepantarannya. Setelah _War Orgy _dan menumbangkan beberapa peserta, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kisame Hoshikage yang notaben-nya adalah unggulan di akhir pertempuran dengan membunuhnya."Terang _Mizukage_ menjelaskan. Dan sejak saat itulah _Samehada_ menjadi milik Naruto. Bukan tanpa alasan, _Samehad_a adalah pedang pemilih, ia sangat pintar dalam mencari Tuan barunya. Ia memilih Naruto karena ia memiliki _Chakra_ yang sangat melimpah. Entahlah, Hozuki yang satu ini memang agak misterius asal usul-nya.

Dan pada akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya, dengkul Mei pun terasa lemas. Rasanya hidup ini suram sekali. 'Kenapa harus satu Tim dengannya ... _Fucking with him_ !' Rutuknya dalam hati.

_**Flashback off ...**_

_**xxxx**_

Atmosfir di gerbang Desa sangat tidak nyaman. Kala Safir itu bertemu pandang dengan _Emerald_. Mereka berdua hanya saling mendelik satu sama lain. Mei memandang Naruto sinis. Pupil hijau-nya mendelik seolah ingin mengiris-iris pemuda disebelah kanannya saat itu juga. Sementara pemuda yang dipandangi hanya melompat sambil menjentikan kuku-kuku yang menurutnya indah itu seolah tak punya beban sama sekali. Sementara, pemuda bermasker perban putih hanya mengendus melihat tingkah laku kedua mahluk yang memang sulit untuk rukun itu.

"Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi sulit ..." Gumamnya lirih.

Hingga kemudian. _Mizukage_ pun datang untuk melepas kepergian mereka. Ia memberi masing-masing uang saku untuk persediaan selama di perjalanan dan di Konoha mengingat perjalanan cukup jauh. Setelah berbincang-bincang dan memberikan beberapa masukan yang membuat Mei dan Naruto bosan. Akhir-nya ke-3nya pun meninggalkan Desa bersama menuju _Konoha_. Sesuai perkiraan, diperjalanan hubungan MeiNaru tak juga mengalami peningkatan. Seperti saling angkuh satu sama lain.

'Baiklah Mei fokus-fokus, abaikan dia. Ya, abaikan dia Mei ... !' Batin Mei yang entah kenapa merasa risih setiap berada dekat dengan Naruto. Mei hanya mendelik dengan tatapan mautnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun risih juga karenanya.

"Hei, berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tau kok aku tampan, tapi, jangan seperti itu terus-terusan. Nanti orang bisa salah sangka." Ujar Naruto pd yang entah kenapa membuat Mei ingin muntah saat itu.

"Iddih amit~amit ..."Bantah Mei, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara Zabuza hanya geleng-geleng melihat ketidak harmonisan teman-teman satu tim-nya.

**~xxxx~**

**Beberapa hari kemudian ...**

** Konoha-gakure 07.00 .**

Pagi-Pagi di Konoha, Naruto memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar Desa sembari mencari udara segar. Dia tak mau repot-repot berlatih atau apapun semacamnya seperti Zabuza maupun Mei yang tampaknya memang serius sekali dalam menghadapi ujian ini. Bukannya sombong, Naruto tidak berlatih karena memang dia percaya akan kemampuan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Berbekal beberapa peninggalan gulungan jutsu yang ditemukan dirumahnya, ia bekerja keras tiap hari dalam hidupnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan sejauh ini hal itu terbayarkan. Delapann tahun menempa diri seorang diri, melawan dan mengalami kondisi 'hampir mati' berkali-kali rasa-nya sudah cukup untuk mengukuhkan praduga bahwa Naruto memang sudah cukup kuat untuk ukuran Genin sekelasnya.

Naruto berjalan menelesuri jalan pedesaan, hingga berpapasan dengan 3 Ninja ber-_Hitai-ate_ _Kusa-gakure_ datang berlawanan arah. Ketiga Ninja itu menyeringai menghina, seolah 'pentolan' didaerah sana. Tapi, hal itu sudah biasa bagi Naruto. Ia pun mengacuhkannya hingga keduanya pun semakin dekat dan ...

Brug

"Lihat teman-teman, sepertinya ada ninja yang buta di-daerah sini." Seru Ninja plontos dengan senyuman merendahkannya. Naruto yang sempat terjatuh hanya menunduk sambil menepuk celananya yang berdebu.

"Maaf ..." Gumam-nya datar lalu berbalik. Namun sebelum berbalik, seseorang yang lainnya segera menggapai pundaknya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hanya maaf saja, huh?" Kau ... ini telah menyentuh baju kami hingga menodai baju kami dengan kuman di pakaian kotormu !"Imbuhnya, berlebihan. Karena sebenarnya, pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto sangatlah bersih, mewah dan wangi. Seharusnya, merekalah yang meminta maaf.

"Kan aku sudah bilang ,,, Maaf." Ujar Naruto datar, mencoba untuk sedikit bersabar sebentar.

"Baiklah, bersujud di kaki-ku dan jilat sandalku." Barulah kami mengampuni-mu, nak ..."

Apa dia bilang ? Sujud.

Ayolah, aku sudah berusaha untuk bersabar teman-teman ...

"Ayolah, Nak. Cepat laksanakan perintah kami. Kami tak punya bayak wak-"

Ugh

**BUGH**

Satu kepalan tinju mendarat telak di perut ninja Kusa itu. Ninja itu pun terhempas beberapa meter hingga menabrak _bhunsin_ Naruto yang ternyata sudah dipersiapkan menunggu raga orang itu dan menahan raga itu dengan dengkul hingga terdengarlah suara retak-nya tulang dari dalam tubuh itu.

Kretek ...

Pria itu pun memuntahkan darah sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri disana.

Poff

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha menahan diriku, tapi kalianlah yang memaksaku."Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ninja Kusa berambut plontos pun geram tak terima dengan kelakuan pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Brengsek, beraninya serangan mendadak, rasakan ini !" Pria itu melepas shuriken-nya sambil membentuk _handseal._

**_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_**

Namun, Naruto tak menghindari serangan itu. Ia hanya terdiam sambil mengalirkan _chakra_ keseluruh tubuhnya hingga kemudian bergumam lirih.

**_"Suika no Jutsu_** ."

Shuriken yang berlipat ganda itu pun menjurus dengan cepat dan setelah itu ...

Crat""""

"Apa-apaan orang itu, d-dia menjadi air ?" Sungut Ninja plontos tersebut lirih. Syok akan apa yang disimaknya kala Shuriken tersebut tembus namun sama sekali tak melukai lawan dihadapannya. Sedang Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Hanya ini kemampuan kalian, Huh ?" Setelah itu Naruto pun berlari secepat kilat hingga tanpa sadar berada didepan Pria itu, menarik gagang _Samehada_-nya, dan menebas pedang itu kearahnya. Mengoyak tubuh itu dengan duri-duri dipermukaan tubuhnya.

Zrat-Zrat.

Akhirnya ninja plontos itu-pun terjatuh dengan luka sobek yang cukup parah. Kini hanya tertinggal satu orang lagi.

"Baik, giliran-mu ..." Gumam Naruto datar. Seperti tak ada belas kasihan tersirat dari tatapannya. Hingga membuat pemuda itu gemetaran saking takutnya dia kala itu.

"A-Am ..."

Tapi Naruto tak peduli, mereka terlanjur membuat amarahnya memuncak. Dan Naruto adalah tipe yang 'akan gila' jika emosi-nya telah tersulut. Ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh si-penyulut jikalau dirinya terlanjur kalap.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan dengan perlahan bersama bunyi _bakiyak-_nya yang bergesek di tanah.

Srak-srak

"Ma-Maafkan a-aku !"Mohon pria itu dengan sangat, matanya mulai basah sangkin takutnya saat itu. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, ia pun kembali mengayunkan_ samehada_-nya kearah pemuda itu.

"Pergilah ke Neraka ... !"

Naruto pun mulai mengayunkan kembali_ samehada-_nya hendak menyayat tubuh pria itu. Hingga akhirnya pemuda dari _Kusa_ itu hanya mampu menutup matanya. Namun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tiba-tiba munculah seseorang didepannya dan menangkis _Samehada dengan Tanto_ milik-nya. Blue-sfir Naruto pun berpaling dan menemukan sesosok Pria dengan hiati-ate konoha menjegal-nya. Mata pria itu memicing tajam dengan onyx- yang tampak mengkilatkan kedinginan tiada tara. Helaian rambut panjan-nya bergoyang mengkuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap datar.

Pria dengan tanto menatap dingin.

"Bukan-kah ujian belum dilangsungkan ? dan kurasa, menyerang sesama peserta ujian sebelum dimulai adalah sebuah pelanggaran." Gumam pria itu dengan wajah melankolis-nya. Suaranya sangat pelan dan dingin. Aura yang dikeluarkan pun sangat berbeda. Naruto sadar kalau ia bukan orang sembarangan.

Dengan gerakan kecil, kedua Pria itu pun menarik kembali senjata mereka. Sesaat keduanya hanya bertatapan.

Safir bertemu _Onyx_. Aura disana tampak sangat berat.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah dingin. Menatap si melankolis itu nyalang, seolah tak sabar ingin membunuh pria didepannya saat itu juga.

Pemuda itu memasukan tanto kesabuk-nya. "Perkenalkan ... aku _Itachi Uchiha_. Perwakilan dari _Konoha_."

Naruto menajamkan tatapannya, familiar dengan kata _'Uchiha_' yang masuk ke pendengarannya.

_'Uchiha ?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu**

_Kiri-gakure no-sato_

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto, _Mizukage_ ke-4 aka Yagura langsung menuju ruang pribadi-nya. Ia tampak sangat serius kala itu. Mengetik beberapa angka dan huruf ia pun berhasil membuka file terkunci di _CPU_-nya. Menggeser scrool kebawah hingga menemukan salah satu file yang nampak rahasia.

Yagura menatap monitor _cpu_'nya dengan seksama. Menggerakan _mouse_ untuk membuka salah satu file yang ada dilayar . Mengeklick sekali, file tersebut pun mulai memperlihatkan beberapa data _Genin Kiri-gakure_ secara rinci.

**Hozuki Naruto**

Tinggi :175'cm.

Berat : 60 Kg.

'Kaum Persilangan, identitas sengaja disembunyikan demi keselamatannya di_ Kiri.'_

_Mission Complette :_

_S-Rank : 2, A-rank :3, B-Rank :10, C-Rank :5 D-Rank:0_

_Blood type : O_

_Age : 14 Years._

_Kulit : Putih langsat._

_Etc._

Setelah melihat hal itu, Yagura pun segera mengendus sambil bersandar di bangku, merenggangkan otot-otot-nya yang sedikit tegang. Sesaat ia melamun, mengingat masa lalu salah satu Genin desanya yang masih jelas tersimpan di memory-nya.

_"_Aku mengharapkanmu taji-mu, Naruto, anak dari _Nidaime-Mizukage ..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUE ...**_

_**Thanks to ; **__**Milanisti Galaxy, Grunge Squad, Saladin no jutsu, firdaus minato, Tesla, Blue-Temple Of The King, agung. , Mahluk hidup, Sederhana, Dark Army, Tamvan, , hore, rahmatz, Guest, KebolblacK, namikaze uzumaki 11, Guest, rizqifa09151384, yudhabooyz, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, Red devils, Guest, Joker, Ndah D. Amay, Nokia 7610, wafihidayatulloh, Ae Hatake, dianrusdianto39, Topeng Retak, agustatsumi, 'S, Blood D. Cherry. **_

_**Kisame ? ; Meninggal.**_

_**Nyeritain Zabuza beda versi : Sepertinya tidak, cause zabuza still alive in my fic :)**_

_Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya, **AUTHOR ABAL** yang gak seberapa. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan. Dan maaf update'nya lama, biasa 'faktor kehidupan' sungguh menyita banyak waktu saya dan maaf jika word-nya masih sedikit. Biasa, billing gak memungkinkan, bro. Terima kasih juga sudah mau tekan tombol fave maupun follow fic-Abal ini.*Spechless*_

_Review, Saran, Concrit bahkan flame pun saya akan hargai selama hal itu mendukung :O_

_Velha.S, fans N'noitra dan Deidara out _**:)**

_See ya._


End file.
